Imzadi
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: What if Jor-El was friends with a member of the Q-Continuum? What if Deanna met Clark? How would it impact his destiny? Read and Find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure about this?"

The two beings faced each other, one a being of near omnipotent power, and a member of the Q-Continuum, the other a scientists of a doomed world who knew that the only hope his race had of continuing was resting inside the rocket ship about to leave the planet Krypton and go to Earth, where his son was destined to become Earth's greatest champion.

"Yes my friend, this is the only way for Kal-El to achieve his destiny"

"Very well. I shall do as you request. Rest in Peace Jor-El, my only friend"

The scientist chuckled and gave Q a wry smile.

"No, I am just the only one who can understand why you insist upon playing God"

Q chuckled in response and flashed away in his typical fashion. Jor-El went back to his waiting wife and held her close as Krypton exploded.

Q watched as Kal-El was taken away from the cornfield by Jonathan and Martha Kent, knowing he would have a good home but with a difficult life. Hopefully his life will be easier when Q sends his future wife along, but for now he must watch as Kal-El struggles to fit in among a race to which he does not belong.

"Good luck Kal-El" he whispers before flashing away; after all, fifteen years wasn't a long time and he had plenty to do.

**Fifteen Years Later **

**Aboard the Federation Flagship Enterprise NC1701-D**

Jean-Luc Picard was not a man who gets angry easily; in fact if you asked anyone who knew him or had served with him, they would tell you he was stern, but fair man with a good sense of humor and endless patience; well, almost endless. There was one being in the entire galaxy that could actually make Jean-Luc lose his patience and he delighted in doing so every chance he got.

"What the hell do you want Q? I have no time to play your twisted games!"

"Oh, but it is not you I'm here to see Jean-Luc?"

"Then who are you here to see?" Picard's first officer, Commander William Riker asked the contempt in his voice obvious. Q infuriated him to no end, always playing foolish games and making a mockery of the Starfleet uniform Riker wore, insistent upon wearing it whenever he appeared for one of his unscheduled 'visits' to the Enterprise crew.

"Tut, tut Riker, didn't anyone ever teach you to mind your tone in front of a superior officer?" Q asked, changing his uniform from a Commander's to a Captain's.

"Then why are you here Q?" the ship's Counselor, Deanna Troi asked. Unlike the other's she regarded Q, not with hostility, but curiosity. Q smiled, knowing his old friend would be doing the same. He wore the same smile when he had shown Jor-El the future, and he had agreed with Q's choice regarding Troi.

"You Counselor" he said and snapping his fingers, both he and Deanna disappeared.

Clark Kent was just finishing his chores when he heard a thud from his barn. Now most people don't hear noises from inside another building, but Clark Kent wasn't your average person. He was actually an alien named Kal-El whose father had sent him to Earth right before his planet had been destroyed, and if being an alien wasn't strange enough, he was more powerful than anyone on Earth. Using his superspeed he ran to the barn, searching for the source of the noise. He stooped and for a minute he could swear his heart had stopped beating. Pulling a piece of straw from her hair was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Chloe was cute and Lana was a knockout, even Lois was attractive in her own way, but the woman Clark saw now made all of them look plain. She had hair that was black as night and fell around her face in curls, full red lips, a body that any woman would kill for and the most beautiful hazel eyes the eighteen year-old had ever seen. She couldn't have been more than twenty-one, twenty-two at the most, and she was looking right at Clark, who was suddenly grateful he had managed to control his heat vision.

Remembering his manners, he walked over and helped the woman to her feet, both of them unprepared for the shock they felt when their hands touched.

"Thank you" the woman said, her voice sounding like music to Clark's ears.

"Of course. I'm Clark Kent"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Clark. I'm Deanna Troi"

Silence ensued for a moment as the two of them just looked at each other, both feeling as if they could get lost in the other's eyes.

"Where am I?" Deanna asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Smallville Kansas" Clark replied, and Deanna frowned; that didn't sound right.

"What year is it?"

"2004"

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review as your reviews help me keep writing! Next chapter should be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What year did you say it was?" Deanna asked again, unsure if she had heard right.

"2004" Clark repeated, wondering if Deanna was okay; maybe she'd hurt herself when she landed in his barn.

"How did you end up in my barn Deanna?" he asked a few minutes later. They had walked back to the house where he had poured them coffee and Clark couldn't help but be grateful that his parents were in Metropolis for their anniversary that weekend. He chuckled remembering his freshman year when he had tried to throw a 'small' party and it ended up being much larger than he had intended. He wondered how they would react if they found him in the house with someone he'd just met.

While Clark had been wondering about his parents possible reactions, Deanna had been wondering how much to tell the young man sitting across the table from her. She wasn't sure what it was, maybe her Betazed half, but something told her to tell Clark everything.

"Clark, the reason I asked you what year it was is because I'm from the future"

She wasn't sure what she had been expecting but it wasn't for him to appear so calm. He smiled slightly and she returned it before continuing.

"Where I'm from it's the 24th century and I serve on a starship called the Enterprise, whose mission is to seek new life and civilizations. However, it's not always easy. One of the being's we've encountered is named Q and during our last encounter he sent me here"

"Did he tell you why?" Clark asked, attempting to keep his voice steady. He couldn't let Deanna see the emotions he was currently trying to control; according to Deanna in her time he wouldn't have to hide. The thought nearly brought tears to his eyes.

"Are you all right Clark?"

"I'm fine Deanna" he said, but his voice broke on the last word.

"Clark, what is it? What's wrong?" Deanna didn't know what was making her feel this way, but she just wanted to comfort Clark.

Clark was silent for a moment, wondering exactly what he should tell Deanna. After all, he'd just met her, but she had been honest with him, so he decided to be honest with her.

"Nothing's wrong Deanna, nothing at all. I'm happier than I've ever been in my life"

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm crying because I finally realized there's a time where I don't have to hide what I am, even if I'll never live to see it. You see, I'm not from Kansas; I'm not even from Earth. I'm an alien from a planet called Krypton"

"Well it's about time! It took you nearly two hours"

Turning to the source of the voice, Clark saw a man dressed like a farmer. He didn't recognize him, but Deanna obviously did.

"Q"

He smiled at her before turning to Clark.

"Your father would've owed me money if he'd survived. He thought it would take you a month to tell Deanna the truth. Me, I thought it would take you under a week, although I see you still haven't shown her your powers"

"You knew Jor-El?"

"Yes, he was my only friend, or as he liked to tell me the only one who understood my need to play God"

"Speaking of which, why did you send me here Q?" Deanna asked.

"What fun would that be if I told you? However, it does involve our friend here" he said, indicating Clark, which caused both Clark and Deanna to blush. Though they'd just met, they both felt a strong attraction towards the other. For Clark, it was as if he had met someone who made him feel whole and for Deanna, it was stronger than what she'd felt for Will. She thought she'd met her Imzadi when she had met the then young Leutinet on Betazed, but could she have been wrong?

"Well I'll be going now. Have fun and watch out for hidden enemies"

With that Q flashed out leaving Clark and Deanna thoroughly confused.

"Who was that?"

"Q"

"I wonder what he meant by hidden enemies " Clark said and Deanna shrugged before remembering something Q had said.

"Clark, what did Q mean when he said you hadn't shown me your powers?"

Clark just smirked in response.

Jonathan and Martha Kent were pleasantly surprised when they came home and found that no wild party had been thrown this year; at least, none that they could see. Their mood changed when they found Clark lying asleep in his loft, with his arm wrapped around a sleeping woman they had never seen before.

"Clark, Clark wake up" Jonathan said, shaking his son slightly. Clark opened his eyes and slowly removed his arm from around Deanna before turning to face his parents.

"Care to explain what's going on?" his father asked, motioning to Deanna who was just beginning to wake up. Clark blushed slightly and by this point Deanna was awake, her blush matching Clark's.

"Mom, Dad, this is Deanna" he said and Deanna shook hands with his parents.

"Do you care to explain how you ended up passed out on the couch?" his father asked, glaring slightly at Deanna, causing Clark to return a glare of his own. Easily recognizing the coming confrontation from her two years on the Enterprise, Deanna decided to try and diffuse the situation. She told Martha and Jonathan everything that she had told Clark with Clark interjecting every so often if she forgot something.

"We were talking after I showed her my powers and I guess we just fell asleep" Clark said and Jonathan nodded coolly.

"I'm trusting you Miss Troi, but if I think you're going to expose my son, I will not hesitate to kill you" Jonathan said, and before he knew what was happening Clark had him in the air, his hand on Jonathan's collar.

"No, you won't" he said and he put Jonathan down, wondering why he had reacted that strongly to what his father had said; the thought of Deanna being hurt made him angry and he felt like he would do anything to protect her, even stand between her and his father.

"Listen, it's obvious everyone's had a long day, let's call it a night. I'll see about getting you some clothes tomorrow Deanna" Martha said and Deanna nodded in thanks before walking back to the house. Clark said goodnight to his parents before walking back to the house, making a mental note to call Oliver about getting Deanna an I.D. so she wouldn't be cooped up on the farm for too long.

Deanna slept in Clark's room at his insistence, while he slept on the couch. However, as they fell asleep that night, they both wondered what was going on with them and why they felt such attraction to each other.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! As you can tell, sparks are beginning to fly between Clark and Deanna! Clark has already met Oliver as you can see, but I will provide an explanation for that! Also, Clark is aware of Deanna being half-Betazed for those of you who are wondering! Please review as your reviews help me keep writing and plot suggestions are welcome! The next chapter will be up soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks Ollie"

"No problem Clark. I owed you one after you kept Lois from figuring out my secret"

"Alright, well I'll talk to you later; I have to get to school"

"Bye"

Clark hung up and grabbed his backpack, saying goodbye to his mother before running to school. His father had taken Deanna to get her identification before dropping her off at a job Oliver had gotten for her. Clark had asked what the job was but Oliver had just chuckled, saying he would find out later. The billionaire emerald archer seemed to think Clark would find Deanna's job amusing, although Clark didn't exactly see why.

He was extremely grateful for his photographic memory because he could barely focus in class that day. Every time he tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying he found himself distracted by thoughts of Deanna. He couldn't deny the attraction he felt for her, but what was he supposed to do about it? He'd just met her and he didn't want to lose the fragile friendship he had with her by telling her how he felt, but at the same time not telling her how he felt was eating the young Kryptonian alive; he felt as if he could barely breathe from the feeling inside him. It was as if there was an ache in his chest that refused to go away until he told someone what he was feeling. He decided against telling his parents since he knew what their reaction would be, but he knew he had to tell _someone_ so he did something he had never done before; he went to see the school counselor. He wouldn't use Deanna's name but at least by talking to the counselor he could hopefully get rid of the ache in his chest. However as he walked into the office all his plans were shot straight to hell. Sitting in the office was Deanna Troi.

Deanna had just finished her lunch break, amazed at how easy it was being a high school counselor. The high school students who came to see her had problems similar to her friends on the Enterprise, albeit it on a smaller scale. There was the typical teenage drama that before now, she had only read about in books or experienced on the holodeck. Sending a silent thank you to Clark's friend Oliver Queen for getting her this job she got ready to receive her next appointment. However, she wasn't expecting Clark Kent to walk into her office.

"Deanna, what are you doing here?" Clark asked, finally recovering from his shock; he now knew why Oliver had laughed when he'd asked about Deanna's job and decided he'd have a talk with his friend later. However, right now he had to decide what to do about his current situation.

"Your friend got me this job Clark. Now how can I help you?"

Clark hesitated, wondering what he should do; he could leave now and avoid the awkwardness he was sure would occur if he talked to Deanna or he could go ahead and bite the bullet and talk to her. Deanna watched seeing the emotions flicker across his face before he seemed to gather his courage and take a seat on the couch across from her.

"I can't seem to focus in class, and I feel like I have an ache in my chest that won't go away" he said and Deanna frowned; from what she'd seen of the young farmboy this didn't seem like typical behavior for him.

"Are you sick?" she asked and he chuckled; the chance of him getting as much as a cold was so remote it was laughable.

"No I'm not sick. My gifts prevent me from getting sick" he said and she nodded, understanding that when he mentioned his gifts he meant his powers.

"Then what's wrong Clark?" she asked, wanting to help him in any way she could.

"I can't seem to get this person out of my head, and if I don't tell someone I feel like my heart's going to explode"

"Have you told this person?" she asked.

"I want to, but I don't want to ruin my friendship with her by telling her how I feel. What should I do?"

"I would tell her the truth. You'll always wonder what would have happened and from the way you're talking, you won't have peace until you do"

Clark hesitated, easily seeing the irony of his current situation. Hoping he wouldn't regret what he was about to do, he decided to take the counselor's advice.

"It's you Deanna you're the person I can't get out of my head. I don't know why and I don't know how, but ever since I met you I've felt an attraction to you I can't understand. It was if I was some sort of puzzle that was missing the final piece because I hadn't met you yet"

Clark looked at Deanna wondering how she was going to react. For several long minutes her hazel irises bore into Clark's blue ones, neither saying anything. Finally Deanna broke the silence.

"Shut the door Clark" she said and he did as she requested, grateful that the outer office was still empty since he didn't need anyone else knowing how he felt about Deanna. He sat down across from her again, waiting for Deanna to speak again. Surprisingly she didn't say anything; she just smiled softly at Clark, who prepared himself for her rejection. What he hadn't prepared himself for was for the counselor to walk over to him, take his hand in her own and press her lips to his. This was by no means the first time Clark had been kissed; he had kissed Lana several times in the brief period they had dated and he had almost kissed Chloe back at the spring formal in their freshman year, but all of that paled in comparison to the kiss he was now sharing with Deanna. It was as if a million fireworks had simultaneously exploded with the force of a small nuclear bomb, and Clark lifted their still intertwined hands, placing them around Deanna's neck, allowing his hand to run through her hair. For Deanna, it was as if she was finally whole; she felt a fire she had never felt before, not even when she had made love to Will Riker all those years ago on Betazed, and that was when she realized the truth. Will had never been her true Imzadi. No, her true Imzadi was the young farmboy she had fallen in love with practically overnight. As Deanna deepened the kiss, Clark heard a single word echo repeatedly in his mind.

_Imzadi_.

**A/N: Two chapters in less than three hours! New record! I hope you guys like how this story is going and I promise to update very soon! Please review as your reviews help me keep writing and plot ideas are always welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of the dismissal bell caused Deanna and Clark to break their kiss. Both of them looked at each other, blushing and smiling until Clark cleared his throat.

"I'll meet you outside "he said and she nodded in understanding; they had to leave separately or people would think something was going on between the new counselor and the young farmboy. He gave her a smile before walking out the door to her office and racing outside, waiting for Deanna to emerge from the building. Fifteen minutes later, Deanna finally came out of the building, finding Clark leaning against a wall, the only student in the otherwise deserted parking lot.

"Need a lift?" he asked with a smirk as if he hadn't been waiting for her, his tone causing Deana to smile.

"Why yes thank you, if it's not too far out of your way" she replied playing along.

"Not at all" he said walking over to her and picking her up before racing away from the building, stopping in the loft a few seconds later. He set her down on the couch before taking a seat beside his… to be honest he wasn't sure what Deanna was. She wasn't just his friend or his Counselor, the kiss they had shared proved that much but then what was she then? His girlfriend or… no that wasn't it, not quite anyway. He thought back to when they had kissed and he remembered the word that had echoed in his mind again and again until it had seemed like a mantra; Imzadi.

"Deanna" he said and she looked over at him waiting for him to say what was on his mind.

"When we kissed…" he said and he trailed off as they both smiled, temporarily absorbed in the memory of what had been the best kiss either of them had experienced.

"I heard a word in my mind" he said trailing off again, unsure of how to continue.

"Imzadi" Deanna finished and Clark nodded.

"Do you know what that means?" Clark asked, and she smiled slightly before beginning to explain.

"It's a Betazed term of affection. On the surface it means friend or dear one, but sometimes it has a deeper meaning. Sometimes it means the first"

"Th-the first?" Clark asked, his voice changing slightly, not unlike how Will Riker's had changed when she first explained it to him a few years earlier; she now realized that while she had explained it properly, it hadn't been true, not really. At the time she'd believed he was her Imzadi but after meeting Clark she could see how wrong she'd been.

"Yes, because while others may have had parts of you, your Imzadi is the first one to ever have your soul"

She stopped talking, and Clark thought about what he'd just learned. He realized that she was right. He'd kissed Lana, hell he'd almost had sex with her thanks to the Nicodemus flower but he'd still felt incomplete as if he was keeping something other than his secret from her, like there was a wall between them that they could never seem to overcome no matter how hard they tried. However, in that moment when he was kissing Deanna it was as if his soul and hers had become one. He'd never been more content and at peace, more whole than in that moment. There were no secrets, no walls, just the two of them. He looked over and saw Deanna looking at him, a hint of fear in her eyes, as if she were scared that he was going to reject her because of this new revelation.

"How are we going to explain this to my parents?" he finally asked and she smiled before leaning in and kissing him tenderly on the lips.

The rest of the year was relatively quiet for the new couple and when graduation came and Clark's parents found out the truth they just smiled, glad that their son had found someone he could be himself with.

They were just leaving the school when the first meteor struck, obliterating the water tower beside the school.

"Get out of here now" Clark said and his parents moved toward the truck as the meteors continued to rain down around them. Deanna however didn't move.

"Get out of here Deanna!"

"I'm not leaving without you Clark!' she said and Clark knew from her tone that he wouldn't win an argument. However before he could do anything else two figures in black appeared in front of him.

"You are Kal-El?" the man asked while the woman beside him just sneered.

"How do you know that name?" Clark asked, but the man didn't answer; instead he just raced forward and swung his fist at Clark. He barely dodged and as he attempted to return the punch, the woman blocked him before kicking him in the stomach.

"Clark!" Deanna yelled and he looked at her silently telling her to run, but she didn't move.

"So the young Kal-El has found a companion" the woman spat, moving toward Deanna. Clark moved, intercepting her, grabbing her arm and breaking it. He no longer cared about fighting fair all he cared about was Deanna's safety. The woman screamed as her arm broke and Clark threw his fist forward, knocking her out. The man rushed at Clark who threw his arm out, catching the man in the throat. He fell to the floor and Clark stood over him, his eyes burning red with rage.

"I may not be able to beat you Kal-El but I will make sure you do not get in my way" the man rasped, pulling out a crystal, which he threw at Deanna. The crystal expanded into a gateway and Deanna felt herself being pulled into it. Clark raced forward, all thoughts of the man in black forgotten as he grabbed Deanna, but it was too late. Both were sucked into the vortex, disappearing.

Nam-Ek knew he was dying. Kal-El had ruptured his lungs and even Kryptonian's needed to breathe. His final thought was that the way was now clear for Zod.

Q looked on knowing that was all he could do. Jor-El had told him he could only save Kal-El once so that he would learn to stand on his own and Q knew that he needed to wait, because if Kal-El managed to escape the Phantom Zone he would face even more struggle that would make the Zone seem like child's play. However before he could face those tests, he and Deanna had to get through what Jor-El would only describe as a new level of hell.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review and the next chapter will be longer! It should be up soon!**


End file.
